


Voltron Week Drabbles

by nicrt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drabble Collection, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/nicrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am super late for Voltron Week *cries*</p>
<p>Here's a collection of tried drabbles (emphasis on tried) (I don't know how to drabble help) for Voltron Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltron Week Drabbles

_summary: pidge, shiro and matt get lost during their road trip. they meet the loner keith who really wasn’t antisocial at all._

“We’re lost.”

“For the seventh time Katie, we’re not lost.” Matt said, eyes still glued on the GPS. “We’re just taking a pit stop.”

“In the middle of _nowhere_.”

“Not lost!”

Pidge glanced at Shiro sitting next to her and mouthed the words ‘so lost’ at him. Shiro chuckled good-naturally.

“Hey Matt,” He called out to the other boy, “if we’re taking a pit stop, why not we head to Keith’s shack?”

The boy shrugged, still leaning on his motorcycle. “I don’t mind the company.”

Just then, the GPS sputtered and spitted sparks.

Mark sighed. “Fine; _now_ we’re officially lost.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wordcount: 100  
> type: drabble  
> a/n: I AM SO LATE *cries* also drabbles are hard :v there is no plot that is sad


End file.
